


DCU and Smallville in Not A Villain series

by Tallihensia



Series: Not A Villain [8]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a quick write-up about the DCU and Smallville characters used in the Not A Villain series, because not only do I cross over Smallville with DCU, but I cross DCU within itself.  My set of heroes and villains aren't all from the same comic ages. I'm also retconning like crazy to match my own world. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	DCU and Smallville in Not A Villain series

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the upcoming _Not A Villain_ series will be interacting more with the Justice League world. The various characters are described as they are encountered in the stories, so there's no need for readers to have a knowledge of DCU background. This guide is more to settle expectations for those who do know DCU and might be more familiar with a different set of heroes. 
> 
> So here's my guide for the DCU and Smallville characters and what parts I use from canon for my universe.

## DCU and Smallville in Not A Villain series

### In General

Smallville canon is primarily seasons 1, 2, and half of 3. 

DCU is Golden/Silver Age for the adult heroes/villains, and more recent (~90s) for the younger crowd.

Note: I use the term "retcon" in here for "[retroactive continuity](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Retroactive_continuity)." It means I've mucked with the canon and rewritten it. It's what DC Comics and Smallville did too, all over the board, and I'm pulling from different continuities anyhow, so.... Basically, if I say I've 'retconned' the background, it means I've borrow bits from here and there and given them a full new background that's not any particular DC or Smallville canon background (but should still make sense from the worlds). 

* * *

### Smallville

Smallville canon is primarily seasons 1, 2, and half of 3. 

The later seasons are drawn upon, but more as overall plotlines rather than specific details. I've done this mostly to get the DCU Smallville merged with the DCU comics, and also to give a broader base to the primary villain.

 **Clark** : Primarily Smallville background, though I merge him with DCU as he goes on in life, more than Smallville itself did. This Clark went to college. ^^ The Superman identity is primarily silver DCU.

 **Lex** : Early Smallville. I diverge his character right where I break the main canon, though I do make use of some of the later storylines, particularly where the DCU characters are involved. 

**Martha and Jonathan** : A bit of a mix between Smallville and DCU. I do like the DCU parents better, but the Smallville prejudices shaped the early interactions and were key in the problems between Clark and Lex, so Smallville must remain a hub. Only for the early canon, however. Though I do have Jonathan dead and Martha a widow, the circumstances were different. None of that Senatorial stuff. Martha remains at home in Smallville in the old farmstead.

 **Lana** : Pure Smallville, and only early canon. None of that romance stuff with Lex, and none of the later DCU stuff either (early DCU I might borrow from somewhat as it's non-contradictory).

 **Pete** : Mostly Smallville, though I might pull out some early DCU if I see the need.

 **Chloe** : Early Smallville primarily for her character and background, though I do bring her in as Watchtower for the crossover with the DCU. 

**Daily Planet Staff** : Which include Lois, Jimmy, Perry, Cat, etc. No Smallville at all. These characters are pure DCU and please ignore any contradictory Smallville references to them. Clark and Lois met at Daily Planet, and Lois is not Chloe's cousin. There is only one Jimmy, and he was never involved with Chloe. (Yes, I know Perry was in an early Smallville episode - it's too contradictory towards later DCU and I'm tossing it out of this universe's canon.)

* * *

### DC Universe

I'm mucking about left, right, and center with DCU. As I did for Conner, the back stories are my own, based on DCU but don't take the DCU for granted. Overall, I tend to use Silver Age characters and general backgrounds (with a touch of Golden, plus the 70s), though of course the Teen Titans have to be more recent since they are of Conner's mold. My world, however, is very much a brand new version of DCU, not taken directly from any of the universes. In other words, I'm doing my own retcon. ;p

{cough} Due to my mixing of the early timelines... there's a possibility I might periodically refer to the larger superhero conglomeration as the Justice Society instead of the Justice League. I try and catch myself when I do this, but ... yeah. Ignore it if I do. Same thing, in my mind.

The fact that I'm mixing DCU universes with Smallville has created a bit of a temporal paradox. We have a well-established Justice League with a satellite in space... and yet we're only 12 years past Smallville s2, essentially 7 years after Superman's identity was established. Yet Superman co-founded the JL and made all this possible. Yeah, right; a structured organization is just not possible in that amount of time in the real world. Ignore it. It's a paradox and we're just going to have to live with it. Oh well. (A few other ones like that also creep in now and again unavoidably - ignore them too, please. ^^;)

Oh, and all those Silver Age heroes that died or ended up betraying others or the other nasty stuff that DCU periodically does to thin out it's ranks or pretend to be serious? I'm retconning. So they are likely still alive and still heroic. (Though I could always change all that. ;p) Initially, at least, I'm starting fairly fresh (based on that temporal paradox re above).

 **Conner / Kon-El** : ^_^ Well, yeah. That's kind of part of this whole tale. New background. Note that his powers are directly Superman/Kryptonian derivative and not based on a form of telekinesis, as per DCU.

 **Superman / Clark Kent** : His background is Smallville. The person he is now, is greatly Silver Age Superman. Kind, decent, honorable, rescues cats out of trees...

 **Batman / Bruce Wayne** : I actually kind of wanted him to be more Silver Age, but I couldn't work that in properly with Tim there as well. So out of all the DCU characters, he's a lot closer to the newer side. Dark and brooding, with his past including several side-kicks. 

**Robin / Tim Drake** : DCU general, with Tallihensia recon to be noted in the stories (maybe). 

**Flash / Barry Allen** : Yes, Barry, not Wally. Sorry for the Wally fans, but I really like Barry. Forensic scientist in the police department at Central City. More Tallihensia recon to be noted in the stories (maybe).

 **Impulse (Kid Flash) / Bart Allen** : Grand mix of Smallville characterization and DCU. 

**Hawkman & Hawkwoman / Katar Hol & Shayera (Carter and Shiera Hall)**: No Smallville at all (sorry SV fans). They're intergalactic police officers (not just Thanagar). If they get used more in this series, expect a fairly thorough Talli retcon.

 **Wonder Woman / Diana Prince** : Warrior Amazon of Themyscira. Significant Other is Steve Trevor. If she appears more significantly in this series, expect a major major Talli retcon.

 **Wonder Girl / Cassandra Sandsmark** : Very general DCU background, but characterization is pure Talli retcon.

 **Green Arrow / Oliver Queen** : General Smallville background (billionaire status and all) and characterization, but don't expect him to be a hero. Smallville sucks at real hero characterizations (all that "tell not show' that they do - the 'show' is usually something different). His hatred for Lex Luthor is bound in childhood aggression and not current-day logic. I'm going to try not to character bash, but he's definitely not in the top ranks of heroes in the Justice League in this Universe.

 **Green Lantern / Hal Jordan** : I was so seriously tempted to use Alan Scott... but I like the Green Lantern Corps in the Hal Jordan world, and the rich world of characters in Hal Jordan. So he's primarily Silver Age DCU. I probably won't do too much serious retcon, but I might dip more into the background there. John Stewart is also running around as Hal's backup, though he's not full-time in this universe.

 **Oracle / Barbara Gordon** : DCU Batgirl background. In this universe, splits Justice League computing / security work with Watchtower. 

**Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) / John Jones** : Ignore the Smallville. Yeah, no. DCU general background, with Talli retcons.

 **Cyborg / Victor Stone** : Mix of Smallville, DCU, and Talli retcon.

 **Doctor Fate / ...** : WTF, Smallville? Yeah, no. Dr. Fate here is DCU, but DCU has it all over too, so if Doctor Fate is used in a major way in this series, expect a major Talli retcon as well.

 **Aquaman / Arthur Curry** : Mix of Smallville, DCU, and Talli retcon - mostly Talli retcon. King of Atlantis, the city and its people still exist, and he wasn't a land-bound human first - he's always been from Atlantis. 

**Others** : This series has walk-ins and uses of various other DCU characters such as The Atom and Plastic Man. Expect more as needed for a plot, but they won't usually be used extensively. (Because the series is about Conner and Clex. ^^)

 **Villains** : Expect the usual DCU villains with their respective heroes, but this series won't be dwelling on any of them very much. It has its own villain. :) If other villains are used, expect a more Silver Age treatment, and not quite the same range of utterly psychotic and major mass killing spree characters of the really nasty dark DCU period.

* * *

END


End file.
